Road Trip Troubles
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Catorade fic based on "Car, Rain, & Fire"


**THIS IS GOING TO BE EDITED SOON BECAUSE IT'S TOO MUCH LIKE THE EPISODE :/**

**A/N: I know we all loved the Catorade goodness in "Car, Rain, & Fire" so I decided to write a story about it :D I added in some dialogue that I think should've been in the episode.**

**XOXO**

**Tori's POV**

I was wandering the halls looking for my girlfriend Cat. We had a science project that was due and I couldn't find her anywhere. Cat doesn't like to be left alone for too long so I was really worried. As I walked down the hall I spotted Beck. I tried to ask him if he knew where Cat was, but he just started talking over me and then we parted ways in frustration. I looked ahead of me and saw Cat sitting on the floor. She looked sad. I don't like when my Kitten is sad.

"Cat?"

"Sup." Cat replied. Yeah, something was definitely wrong with her. She didn't even giggle or at least smile.

"Where have you been baby? I've been trying to find you since I woke up this morning." It's true. I woke up and Cat wasn't next to me in bed. I just assumed that she went home to get ready for school.

"At least you woke up. Some people didn't." She said solemnly.

"What do you mean? Why are you all sad?"

"How do you know I'm sad?" She asked.

"You're dressed in sad colors." I didn't even know that Cat owned sad-colored clothes. I've seen her closet and I almost went blind from the bright colors bombarding my eyes.

"Now why are you sad baby? Let Tori make it better." I said in my baby voice that I reserved just for her. I saw the hint of a smile on her face before it disappeared.

"Mona Patterson died." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who she is." I replied.

"She's one of my favorite actresses ever. She was on that show from the 60s."

"What show?" I was so lost.

"I Married My Mom."

"Oh yeah, I like that show." In reality I've probably seen like two episodes of it.

"I used to watch reruns with my brother when he was in the special hospital." I knew all about that hospital. Cat used to tell us stories about how her brother would break free of his handcuffs and run through the halls singing Madonna. **(A/N: Who else loves Frankie Grande?)**

"Well, I'm sorry you're sad, but we still have to finish our science project." I reminded her.

"No, I'm too sad to science." She looked down and started crying. I pulled her into my arms and gently rocked her.

"How about this? After school, we go to Mona's house and leave a candle or something on her doorstep." Cat nodded eagerly and hugged me. We stood up just as Jade was coming to her locker. She gave me and Tori a kiss before opening her locker.

"Jadey, will you drive us to an old lady's house after school?" Cat batted her eyelashes.

"Why can't Tori drive you?" Jade questioned.

"She failed her driver's test because she ran over somebody in a wheel chair."

"It's not my fault. I signaled first!" I defended myself.

"Anyway, why should I drive you guys? I could just stay at home and watch TV."

"Please? Cat's really sad because her favorite actress passed away last night…"

"Whoa, she passed away just last night?"

"Yeah." Cat answered.

"Then sure, I'll drive you guys."

"Why'd you change your mind?" I probably shouldn't have asked.

"It's been less than 24 hours. Which means her spirit is still lingering so I'll be able to breathe in the fumes of her soul." See, told you I shouldn't have asked. I love Jade a lot, but she still manages to creep me out.

**XOXO**

So now we're in Cat's brother's car. I could tell it was his because there was a rope where the seatbelt should be. Cat and I had brought our science project with us.

"What is that thing anyway?" Jade asked.

I started to explain it, but I could tell that she wasn't listening.

"Isn't it cool?" Cat spoke up.

"I don't know. All I heard was 'hamster, hamster, science, science, Tori's boring, kill me." So I was right; she hadn't been listening.

I reached under the seat and felt something weird. I pulled it out and smirked. "You want a muffin?" I asked Jade.

"Sure." She said, taking a bite of it. Big mistake.

"You brought muffins?" Cat questioned.

"No, I found it under the seat." I said casually.

The look on Jade's face was priceless. She spit out the muffin and threw the rest of it out of the car.

"Not so boring now am I?" I smiled.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Jade shouted.

"Tori say you're sorry." Cat demanded.

"No, she started it!" I argued.

Cat wrapped her arms loosely around my neck and rubbed her lips there. "Just say you're sorry." Her hot breath made me shiver. Cat had me wrapped around her finger. She was like a sea nymph that led people to their death with her charming ways and melodious voice.

"I'm sorry Jade." I whispered, my eyes fluttering with every breath Cat let out.

"Good girl." Cat rewarded me with a long kiss that left me dizzy.

"You're so whipped." Jade smirked.

"I'm whipped? If Cat told you to jump, you'd say how high."

"I doubt it." Jade said.

"Then pull over and let's find out." I suggested.

**No POV**

Jade pulled over and huffed. "Now what?"

Tori shared a look with Cat and both girls giggled. Cat climbed into the front seat and sat on Jade's lap, straddling her. She placed her hands on the pale girl's shoulders and leaned down to rub her lips against the other girl's neck. Jade let out a soft moan as Cat's lips and teeth went to work. Cat began to nibble on Jade's neck, leaving a little mark. She worked her way from Jade's neck, to her jaw, and finally to her lips. She bit Jade's bottom lip hard. Jade opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't with Cat's tongue in the way. The two tongues danced together passionately. Cat tried to pull away, but Jade grabbed her cheeks and pulled her back in. Cat removed Jade's hands from her face and placed them on her boobs. Jade only got to squeeze Cat's chest once before they were removed from there also. Jade let out a little whimper that didn't go unnoticed by Tori.

"Jump." Cat whispered sexily, making sure to let her breath hit Jade's ear.

"How high?" Jade said in a daze.

Cat smiled victoriously and climbed into the backseat.

"What just happened?" Jade asked, still in a trance.

"I was right. End of story." Tori smirked.

"Huh?" Jade responded.

"Cat, I think that we need to give Jade some time to recover."

Cat just giggled and hugged Tori around her neck.

**XOXO**

**Tori's POV**

We were now back on the road. Cat and I were watching our hamster; waiting for him to power the robot.

"Why won't he run faster?" Cat asked.

"Because you bought us a fat hamster." I stated pointedly.

"He reminded me of Santa Claus." Cat smiled happily.

I always smile when Cat smiles. I even saw Jade smile a little too. Cat was just too adorable.

"How much longer until we get to San Diego?" Jade asked.

"About 63 more miles." Cat answered, using her PearPad.

"Good, we're over halfway there." I commented.

Cat and I turned our attention back to the hamster, or Fat Santa as Cat liked to call him. He seemed to be running faster. Then suddenly the robot lit up and started moving. We screamed in excitement, but our brief happiness ended when we heard the sound of thunder and felt raindrops hitting us.

"Ladies, I hate to rain on your parade, but I think it's raining on your parade."

"I think I brought an umbrella. Kitten, do you see it back there?" I really hope that it's back there. I hate feeling soggy.

"No, not really." Cat said innocently. Grr, I really wanted that umbrella.

**XOXO**

It was now pouring rain and we had no protection whatsoever. We couldn't pull over and the nearest rest stop was 10 miles away. This was literally the worst night ever. We all screamed out, whether it be in annoyance or anger. We just wanted this night to be over and to be cuddled in a warm bed together.

"I'm cold." Cat said as her teeth clattered together.

I climbed into the back seat and wrapped my arms around her. It didn't do much because I was cold and wet too. She didn't seem to care though as long as I was holding her. The rain continued to beat down on us for the next few miles. By the time we pulled into the rest stop, the rain was no longer falling. We got out of the car and stretched our legs. That was a really long drive.

"We have to get the top up before it starts raining again." I stated.

"Yeah, I'd hate to get all wet and disgusting." Jade said sarcastically.

"Just help me pull the top up." I pleaded.

"It's broken." Cat was always the one to state the obvious.

"We know that!" Jade snapped at Cat.

Cat pouted and covered her eyes. It wasn't long until I could hear the soft sobs.

"No Kitten, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Jade pulled Cat into her arms and kissed the top of her head. Cat wiped her eyes before hugging Jade to show her that she was forgiven.

"Now, does your brother have any tools in the car?" Jade asked.

"I think in the trunk."

"Open the trunk." I commanded.

Jade used the keys to open the trunk. As soon as we got a peek at what was inside, Jade and I jumped back in horror. I grabbed her hand and buried my face in her shoulder.

"Cat, what in the world is that?" Jade asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Don't worry; they're not real feet." Cat explained. I pulled my face away from Jade's shoulder and got a closer look. They were indeed fake feet. Gosh, Cat's brother is a new type of weird.

Amongst the various strange objects in the trunk was a crowbar. I took it out, and with help from my girlfriends, we were able to lift the roof. Much to our dismay, it was just metal and no cover whatsoever. Cat then began to giggle.

"What?" Jade questioned.

Cat just giggled more. "Our car is topless."

Cat had always thought that topless things were funny. The first time that Cat saw Jade and I topless, she laughed. We were offended at first, but then realized that it was just another one of Cat's weird quirks. We've learned to love all of her little quirks over time.

"I'm tired and wet. Can we just go back to LA?" I pleaded. I just wanted to be out of this situation.

"No, you promised that we could go to Mona Patterson's house and light a candle!" You can never break a promise when it comes to Cat. And then she added that little word that made me do anything she commanded.

"Please." She even made her voice crack a little. I sighed. We were already over halfway there so there was no point in turning back now. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Jade say my name.

"Tori." I was so confused. I saw Cat inch towards Jade. Both of them were looking behind me so I turned around. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the evil hobo clown behind me.

"Can I have a ride to your house?" He said in his evil hobo clown voice.

"No." I replied. There was no way in hell that I was letting that clown know where I live.

I turned around for a brief second to see Cat holding Jade's arm in fear. "We're driving our girlfriend to San Diego."

"When are you going to san-die-ego?" That clown's voice just kept getting creepier and creepier.

"Now!" I screamed as my girlfriends and I rushed into the car and sped away.

Eventually we pulled up to Mona's house. It was nice, but my house is better. We walked up to her front steps and like Cat had said no flowers or cards. I have to admit that it's a little sad that no one cared about this woman.

"Now light your candle so we can get out of here." Jade said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. I leaned back into her. We momentarily forgot the world and were just absorbed in each other.

"Mona Patterson, I'm so sorry you died." Cat's voice broke through the silence. She looked like she was struggling to find something else to say.

"Go finish for her." Jade suggested. I slipped out of her arms and went to sit beside Cat on the steps. I pulled the petite girl into my lap and let her cry onto my shoulder.

"Mona, your memory will live forever in your work on television." I said. Cat seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Amen. Let's go." Jade urged.

"Don't you think we should just wait one more min-" Cat was cut off by a voice from behind us.

"Who's out here?" That's my second time being scared to death tonight.

"Be gone ghost of Mona Patterson. Go to the light." Cat said in a weird ominous voice.

"Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead." Jade informed.

Cat reached out to see if it was really Mona, but her hand was smacked away. After the whole mess was sorted out that Mona really wasn't dead, Cat's mood went from depressed to overjoyed.

"I'm Cat!" She said cheerfully.

"Good. I have something nice for cats."

Looking back, we probably should've taken that as a sign to start running because the next thing we knew, we were being squirted at with a water gun.

"Can't you see we're already wet!" Gosh, this old lady was really cranky. I stormed away and got back into the convertible.

**XOXO**

All of us were now at my house in cozy robes. Cat and I were downstairs working on our science project while Jade took a shower. Fat Santa seemed to be in a better mood now that he was out of the rain. We were flipping channels on the TV and saw that they were talking about Mona Patterson on the news. Apparently her house had caught on fire.

Oh my goodness.

"My candle." Cat said what I had been thinking.

"And as to who started the fire, Ms. Patterson was muttering something about a Cat, apparently with red fur." The news reported said.

"Tori?" Cat looked to me with scared eyes.

I just shushed her. "We can never speak of this again. Ok?"

Cat nodded and crawled into my lap.

This turned out to be one hell of a road trip.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Using pronouns sucks when there are three girls. I started this story right after the episode aired and it took me a week to finish it. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
